


So I Know I'm Not Alone

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Top Harry, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis decides to get himself off while harry's out but gets caught and he gets to be fucked with something better than his vibrator aka harry's cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Know I'm Not Alone

Harry had gone out to buy some groceries, leaving Louis alone in their flat. The older lad wanted to go with his boyfriend, but Harry had insisted that if Louis came with him he would buy tons of things they didn't need and waste money. So Louis stayed home, laying on his and Harry's bed with a hand resting on his lower belly, watching some crappy show on the telly. He was so bored and couldn't wait for Harry to get home. 

Louis rubbed his belly absentmindedly, sighing softly. Harry had only left a few minutes ago and would probably not come back in less than an hour. He had to do something to kill his time; he let his hand travel lower towards his crotch, palming himself through his sweats lazily. He closed his eyes, imagining Harry's hands in the place of his own and feeling himself growing hard. 

He slowly slipped his hand in his sweatpants, cupping his half hard cock through his boxers and giving it a gentle squeeze, eyes still close as he imagined Harry kissing him, and he let out a soft moan, breath hitching. Louis opened his eyes after a moment and licked his lips, pulling his sweats down together with his boxers and hissing when the cool air of the room hit his dick. 

He wrapped his small (compared to Harry's) hand around the base of his dick, giving it a gentle squeeze. He loved teasing himself, but loved it more when Harry was the one teasing him.

He then brought his hand up to his mouth, licking his palm before wrapping it again around his erection. He didn't enjoy a dry rub, but was too lazy to get the lube and his spit would work just fine. 

Louis closed his eyes, starting to move his hand up and down slowly and throwing his head back, small pants and moans escaping his parted lips. He gradually picked up his pace, flicking his wrist and thrusting into his hand, thinking how it would be if it was Harry's warm mouth around him right now. 

He rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb, smearing the beads of leaking precome and using it as lube. He was rock hard and leaking, and desperate for more. He flicked his wrist one more time and bit his bottom lip, reaching out to open his nightstand drawer and taking out a half empty bottle of lube and a pink vibrator. 

Louis dribbled some of the lubricant on his fingers and reached down, breath hitching as he teased his hole with his fingertips. He thought of Harry's fingers, which were slender and long and always opened him up so good. His fingers, on the other hand, were smaller and thicker, but they could do just fine for now since Harry wasn't there. 

He slowly slid his middle finger inside of him, moaning at the feeling and clenching around it. He worked his finger slowly, his free hand lazily tugging at his cock. He didn't want to come yet, but it was bringing him some relief. Soon enough, one finger became two, and two fingers became three. Louis was a panting mess, whimpering in pleasure as he brushed his fingers against his prostate. "F-fuck..."

He couldn't wait any longer and pulled his fingers out, letting out a small whine at the loss of being filled up and grabbing the pink vibrator. It wasn't Harry's cock, but it was better than nothing. He gingerly coated the toy with a generous amount of lube, before slowly easing it into himself and moaning. He moved the vibrator in and out a few times, letting himself adjust to its size before turning the base and making it start vibrate. The vibrations made goosebumps rise on his skin, his cock heavy against his belly as he moaned at the feeling.  

Louis turned the base again and again until the vibrations went to the highest setting, and he pushed the toy deeper, crying out as it vibrated directly against his prostate. "S-shit!" 

His body was shaking, overwhelmed with pleasure. He imagined Harry controlling the toy and telling him what a good boy he was and pressing kisses to his thighs. His cock was leaking against his tummy and the vibrating toy inside him was driving him over the edge. 

He pulled the vibrator back and thrust it back in, jabbing it at his prostate and that was enough for him to come, white strips spurting all over his chest and stomach with a cry of Harry's name. 

"H-holy shit," he breathed out shakily once coming down from his high, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out carefully. He had been too overwhelmed with pleasure that he hadn't heard Harry come back, neither had he realised the curly haired boy was standing by the doorframe. 

Louis blushed deep red when he saw his boyfriend and bit his bottom lip, feeling like a little kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar by his mother. "How... How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough to know you were thinking about me," Harry said with a wink, walking over to Louis and only then did the older boy notice the wet patch on his boyfriend's grey sweatpants.  _He'd made Harry come in his pants while watching him._

"You couldn't wait for me, hmm, Lou? You're such a bad boy," Harry crawled onto the bed next to Louis, a smirk playing on his lips. "You looked so good getting yourself off, baby. I could watch you do this all day," he purred, dipping one finger into the pool of come on Louis' stomach and bringing it to his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he wrapped his plump lips around the digit. 

Louis watched with pupils blown wide, still in a post-orgasmic state. He let out a low whine at the back of his throat, cock twitching in interest as he watched Harry suck his finger like he would do with his cock. "Taste so good, Lou," he hummed, grinning wickedly and Louis wanted to kiss that stupid grin off his face right then and there. And that's what he did. 

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him close, earning a squeak of surprise from the boy above him. Tangling his fingers in Harry's curls, he kissed him deeply and hard, his body wanting  _more, more, more._

Harry moaned against Louis' lips and cupped his cheek with one hand, holding onto his hip with the other. Louis cock was hard again and uncomfortably brushing against Harry's sweatpants as they kissed, making him hiss and pull back slightly. "Off," he mumbled, tugging at the grey article demandingly and making Harry chuckle low at the back of his throat. 

"Always eager," he teased, but tugged his shirt over his head and not even in a blink of a second his clothes were all piled up on the floor and he was standing stark naked and cock huge and hard in front of Louis. 

Louis scanned Harry's body with his eyes and moaned as he stared at his dick, licking his lip and shivering at the thought of  _that_  cock fucking him hard and filling him up nice and good as always. "Harry," he whined and straddled the boy's lap, pushing him back on the bed and having him prop himself up on his elbows before kissing him messily. "I want you," he moaned. 

Harry let out a soft grunt and pushed himself up so he was sitting up against the headboard, hands going to grip Louis' hips and squeeze his bum gently. "Want my cock, baby? Wanna ride me like the good boy you are?"

Louis let out a mewl in response, burying his face into the crook of Harry's neck and mouthing at the skin there as the boy grabbed the lube and slicked himself up nicely. Harry held Louis' hips and slowly guided him to line up his hole with his cock. Louis smoothly sank down on Harry's cock with a loud whine, squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto Harry, feeling  _so_ full. "Harry. Harry,  _fuck_ -" he gasped breathlessly, rolling his hips slightly and earning a grunt from his boyfriend. 

"So good for me, Lou. You're so tight," Harry moaned as Louis lifted himself up and sank back down, holding onto him for support as he repeated his movements, gradually picking up his pace. Harry thrust his hips up every time Louis sank down, grunts and moans escaping his lips while the older boy let out soft little  _ah, ah, ahs_ and moaned Harry's name like a mantra. 

He cried out and arched his back when Harry's cock hit his prostate, making him see stars and his brain even fuzzier. His cock was brushing against Harry's toned stomach, adding to the friction and increasing the warm feeling burning at the pit of his stomach. Everything was  _Harry, Harry, Harry_ and he was  _so_  fucking close to his release, he couldn't hold it back. 

Louis came all over their stomachs with a loud cry of Harry's name, his hole clenching and unclenching around his cock. Harry groaned loudly and gripped Louis' hips, cock twitching and pulsing inside of him as he came hot and hard right after, filling him up completely. Louis mewled softly at the feeling and tiredly slumped against him, panting heavily. 

"C'mon, love," Harry murmured softly, carefully lifting Louis off his cock and laying him down on the bed. The boy whined at the loss, missing how full he felt with Harry's cock inside of him. "You were so good for me," Harry cooed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest now, baby."

Louis mumbled something incoherent and tugged Harry close, snuggling into his side and curling close to him like a kitten. He'd come twice and was exhausted and completely fucked out, but it was all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short i'm sorry :( i hope you liked it


End file.
